Ghost Of Adventure Bay Elementary
Summary When a ghost haunts Adventure Bay Elementary the principal has Scooby and the Gang to turn to and try to catch the ghost Transcript (Well we start at the Mystery Inc Clubhouse where they are at all the time when not at the Malt Shop or in school or even solving mysteries Shaggy and Scooby devour a pizza while the gang go through the Daily Babbler and National Exaggerator) Velma:Not a one. Only about our case we recently solved. The case of the Viking Ghost. Fred:The Dancing Skull. Daphne:The Phantom. Shaggy:(Comes over)The Top Hat Specter. Fred:He's right and the Zombie Zamboni. Scooby:Yeah. I miss Scrappy. Fred:NOT EVER MENTION THAT PUP'S NAME!!!!! Shaggy:Like let's face it man. We've been to every haunted house, park and carnival. North,South,East and West of the Mississippi. Scooby:Plus the Mississippi. Shaggy:Oh yeah. The Riverboat Wraith. We need a break. Fred:I kind of agree with that. Velma:Well everywhere we go in the mystery machine it stops us at spooky abandon castles, mansion, hotels, amusement parks, theaters, zoos. Daphne:Yeah. (Phone rings Fred answers it) Fred:Mystery Incorporated,Fred Jones speaking. Uh-ha, uh-ha. We'll be right there. (Hangs up) We got a new case gang. The principal of Adventure Bay Elementary has asked for our assistants. Velma:To the Mystery Machine! Shaggy:And I thought we've also been to every haunted school. (We fade to Adventure Bay Elementary the kids are running out of the school Principal Summers comes running out) Principal Summers:Everyone remain calm! The late buses will be here soon and.....! Well looks like we won't have classes anymore. Miss Spearwood:This is terrible, the ghost is haunting the school and I don't know what to do. Perhaps Ryder, Katie, Ace,Danny,Ryder's brother Ranger and Rubble need to help. Principal Summers:Please Miss Spearwood! I have hired the famous Mystery Inc to help solve the mystery. (A human version of Don Grouper from Spongebob comes over being a sly man) Grouper:Principal Summers this is my final offer. Principal Summers:The answer is still no Don. I'm not interested. Besides I already hired a group of young sleuths. Groupert:Who? The Misery Patrol? Fred:(OS)No! (They turn to the gang coming towards them) Fred:Us! Grouper:Who are you? Velma:We're Mystery Inc. Grouper:This isn't over Summers! My company will get this land! Principal Summers:You mean that fraud of a corporation? Grouper:Well I'll get this school! One way or another! And besides you'd have no choice but to sale. You can re build your school without some scary ghost scaring off students, teachers and staff. Fred:You're wrong! Daphne:Yeah! We're going in there and catch this ghost! (The Mystery Squad comes over they are a group of one teenage boy three girls one a teenager the other a preteen and the last a ten year old and their mascot is a scruffy American bulldog) Timothy:Principal Summers, we're here to help. Principal Summers:Thanks Timothy, Courtney, Virginia, Mayabella and Scrap but we got Mystery Inc. Scrap:Ok, come on Mayabella let's go get some lunch. I'm starved. Mayabella:Ok Scrap. Virginia: See tonight mom. Miss Spearwood:Ok Virginia. (They leave Grouper leaves as well) Grouper :You'll just have to sale! Velma:Let's go in. (Cuts to inside) Daphne:Jeepers this school is spooky. Principal Summers:It's only because everyone left. Elias Vincent, Kelly Walter, even Ryder ,Katie ,Ace, Carlos, Danny and Ranger and Mayabella and Virginia. Our evil students no longer go here. Fred:How so? Were they expelled for being bullies? Principal Summers:Some were some took a turn for the worse and you don't want to know about the worse. Miss Spearwood: Anyway even the staff don't want to come back they all quit. Shaggy:Like Miss Spearwood? How are you related to Virginia? Miss Spearwood:She's my adoptive daughter. Her family and their leader, her grandfather Gregory Nightgale wanted to marry her. So I adopted her. Fred:Now that's weird. Shaggy:Like yeah man who'd want to do that? Velma:We need some clues. Principal Summers:These offer letters from Grouper are wanting me to sale. Velma:These could be a clue. (See Pups Save A Child Bride for the clues of the God's Family) Fred:Now all we need are more clues. (Cuts to Velma at a door) Velma:This conviction notice could be a clue. (Goes to find the gang cuts to Fred and Daphne) Daphne:Jeepers Freddy this set of blueprints might be a clue. Only for a hotel. Fred:This is about the school being torn down and a hotel being on the land. Daphne:We need to find Velma. (They go to find Velma cuts to Shaggy and Scooby in the costume room where they mess with costumes) Shaggy:Ghostly ghosty ghooooost. Scooby:Hee hee hee hee hee. (He leaves Shaggy finds a deed of sale) Shaggy:Like dig this Scoob! An actual clue. It's a deed of sale from Principal Summers to Mr D.Grouper. (Ghost comes from the closet if you watch the taser trailer for Scooby-Doo Live Musical Mysteries where they write a note you'll see the costume in the closet) I think this could be really important man. I have no idea why. We need...We need Velma! (Ghost taps on him he scaredly asks)Scoob? Ghost:(Appears from behind him)NO! (Laughs miniaclly as Shaggy screams cuts to gang discussing the clues Shaggy comes running) Shaggy:I found a deed of sale. Velma:You look like you seen a ghost. Shaggy:I did! (Mystery Squad comes by Timothy has a magnifying glass and they tip toe he is followed by Virginia who is followed by Courtney and who is being followed by Mayabella and lastly following Mayabella is Scrap) Velma:What are you doing? Timothy:We're looking for clues. (They keep tip toeing cuts to some pantings they tip toe by one of a man like Scooby and the gang did in one Scooby-Doo bumper for Cartoon Network the eye look at Scrap who goes"Huh" turns to look they are normal he shrugs shoulders at the camera and goes on as the eyes look at him) (Cuts to gang) Fred:Ok gang let's find more clues. (They go to the library where they find the Mystery Squad) Fred:What are you doing? Timothy:What does it look like we're doing? Virginia:(To Fred)We're looking for clues. Velma:This is getting outta hand! We're acting like how we were when we met the Funky Phantom Crew! Fred:You're right Velma. We need to work together. (Cuts to the Squad) Courtney:I agree. Scrap:(Trying to stop her)HEY! Courtney:(To Scrap with an angry look)Oh be quiet Scrap. (Show them a land map) Courtney:The only thing we found was this map for a land plot. Daphne:The only things we have are refused offer letters blueprints for a hotel a conviction notice for the school to be condemned and a deed of sale. Timothy:(Trying to pull a book)This book's stuck! (It operate a secret passageway where you would know from Pups & The Secret Passageway) Shaggy:Oh boy. Daphne:Jeepers a secret passageway. Shaggy:Let's hope it leads to the kitchen. (They go to it and find a secret door to a room) Velma:Someone's been using this hall and this dressing room to set traps. (The door is inside the closet where they find a ghost costume) Fred:We'll need to set our own trap. Timothy:A trap huh? Well that's usually my thing. Fred:That's my thing too. Courtney:Why don't you both make the trap? Fred&Timothy:Agreed. (Shaggy with ghost costume on) Shaggy:Hey Scoob, Scrap. Woooo! Scooby:Ghost! Scrap:Help, HELP! (Velma takes off the costume from Shaggy) Mayabella:Shaggy this isn't the time to mess around and scare the dogs. Courtney:Yeah look you got them scared to death. Shaggy:Like sorry man. Man I'm gettin kind of hungry there better be some Scooby Snacks after this. Scooby:Reah Scooby Snacks delicious! Ree hee hee hee hee. Velma:Not now guys. Scooby:(Upset)Rawww Scrap:Mayabella we still didn't get lunch. Fred:I thought you guys we're gonna go grab a bite. Virginia:We were but Timothy insisted on solving the mystery. Timothy:So? Fred:Let's just get this over with. (Cuts to the guys being chased by the ghost) Fred:NOW! (The gang pulls the net catching the Ghost cuts to the gang with the principal) Daphne:And the Ghost of Adventure Bay Elementary is.....! (Pulls costume off revealing) All:Don Grouper?! Principal Summers:But why? Daphne:He wanted the school all for himself. Shaggy:So he like faked the school being haunted. Velma:Using the ghost to scare everyone away and shut down the school. Fred:And with the clues we found. He made a forgery with your name. Grouper:And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids!!! (They laugh fade to Mr. Porter's Cafe cuts to table where the gang are at) Fred:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads newspaper) Corporate executives exposed as frauds. (Cuts to his POV on article on front page in the Adventure Bay News picture of them and the Mystery Squad and the principal and teacher and Grouper unmasked)DonaldJ.Grouper and his frauds taken into custody by police. (Back to scene) Shaggy:Like I'm starving man. Scooby:Yeah where's our food? Voice:Here guys. Shaggy&Scooby:Thanks. (They see Timothy and Courtney are the servers) Fred:Timothy,Courtney? What are you guys doing here? Timothy:We work here Fred. Fred:Oh. OK. Scooby:Scooby-Dooby-Dooo! (The Mystery Patrol come and chat as everyone laughs at Scooby ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story